Ewige Liebe
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Eine Beziehung zum scheitern verurteilt. Oder wie es wirklich geschah das Lily und James ein Paar wurden.


Disclaime: Wie immer gehört nichts mir, sondern alles der wunderbaren J.K.Rowlings.

* * *

Ewige Liebe

* * *

Dicke Tropfen platschten auf das Fensterbrett. Verzweifelt versuchte die Sonne sich durch die Wolken zu kämpfen – vergeblich. Genau so fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment. Wie das Wetter manchmal die eigene Seele wieder geben konnte, wunderte sie sich heute noch. Doch es scheint immer so zu sein oder sie achtete nur dann besonders darauf, wenn sie an solch einem Wendepunkt in ihrem Leben angekommen war. Sie war so wütend. Eigentlich würde sie in solchen Momenten ein Buch in die Hand nehmen und sich für Stunden darin vergraben, aber das ging nicht.

Das letzte Gespräch mit ihm ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ER ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es war schon fast tragisch, denn der Punkt, über den sie diesmal gestritten hatten, war letztlich nichts Besonderes gewesen. Es war nichts Grundlegendes für ihre Beziehung, aber scheinbar groß genug, um einen Keil zwischen sie zu schieben.

Immer noch blickte sie aus dem Fenster, das trübe Wetter wollte einfach nicht weiter ziehen. Müde vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, bevor diese durch ihre roten Haare glitten. Es tat ihr Leid, wirklich Leid. Sie liebte ihn, er war mehr, als sie sich erhoffen konnte und mehr, als sie sich je gewünscht hatte. Doch jetzt…

Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob das das Ende war oder ob er ihr verzeihen würde. Sie hatte Worte gesagt, die sie nun bereute, die aber nicht rückgängig zu machen waren, wie sehr sie sich das auch wünschte.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die smaragdgrünen Augen, es wurde schwer, etwas durch den Schleier zu erkennen. Frustriert strich sie sich über die Augen, er sollte sie nicht weinen sehen. Wenn es eins gab, das er nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren es weinende Frauen. Sie gaben ihm das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und das konnte er nicht ertragen. Er würde sie dafür hassen, wenn er sich in dieser Situation wieder finden würde. Doch gerade jetzt wollte sie ihn nicht noch mehr verstören. Sie wollte ihn wieder haben, wollte sich wieder komplett fühlen. Die Angst, dass er sie einfach so verlassen würde, überkam sie, schnürte ihr die Luft ab und ließ sie auf die Knie sinken. Noch nie hatte sie sich so schwach gefühlt.

Doch er gab ihr öfter das Gefühl verletzlich zu sein, was sie immer wieder auf Neue verärgerte. Und genau das hatte sie ihm gestern gesagt. Sie war mal wieder in einer dieser Situationen gewesen, er hatte nicht ein bisschen auf das geachtet, was er mit seinen Worten anrichten konnte. Sie wurde sauer, weil er es - wie so oft - geschafft hatte, dass sie vor Ärger keinen Ton sagen konnte.

Wie konnte jemand so wenig Feingefühl an den Tag legen? Er wusste, wie empfindlich sie war, wenn es um ihre Herkunft ging, er wusste, dass sie in diesem Punkt keinen Spaß verstand. Und er tat es immer wieder. Er machte Witze über ihr Blut, darüber, dass sie manche Dinge nie verstehen würde, da sie ja keine reine Hexe wäre.

Natürlich hatte er Recht, ihre Eltern waren Muggel. Dass sie dennoch eine der Besten ihres Jahrganges war, zählte einfach nicht. Wieso ausgerechnet er, warum konnte sie sich nicht in einen anderen verlieben?

Aber er hatte etwas an sich, das sie nur bei ihm gesehen hatte und das sie für andere Männer unerreichbar machte. Oft genug hatte Potter versucht, bei ihr zu landen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu, sie wollte nur ihn. Eine Evans kann sehr stur sein, wenn sie wollte. Und auch jetzt würde sie zu gerne ihren Kopf durchsetzen, doch sie verstand. Es war ihr nicht möglich, ihn zu ändern, und es war ihr nicht möglich, das zu akzeptieren.

Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich von ihm abzuwenden. Ein Schnitt und dann war die Sache für sie erledigt. Nie wieder würde sie dann an ihn denken. Doch es kostete Überwindung, mehr, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, konnte es nicht. Schon allein daran zu denken war schmerzvoll. Zu gerne hätte sie ihm wieder eine Chance gegeben. Nur, damit er nicht ging. Sie hätte ihm verziehen, und dabei einen Teil von sich selber aufgegeben. Bei jedem einzelnen Mal.

Er war so, es war seine Erziehung, sein Schicksal und sein Verhängnis. Aber diesmal wussten sie es beide, obwohl niemand es ausgesprochen hatte, es gab kein Zurück. Und wenn sie sich eines geschworen hatte, als sie zum aller ersten Mal Hogwarts betreten hatte, dann war es, dass sie sich treu bleiben würde. Und mit ihm war es nicht möglich.

Immer noch kniete sie vor dem Fenster, die Ellenbogen auf das Brett abgestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, als sie die Türe hinter sich hörte. Sie brauchte sich nicht um zudrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte sie, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Weil ich dich brauche.", antwortete er, ohne Ausflüchte oder zu zögern.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, du bist nur hier, weil du dich an mich gewöhnt hast. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, die Angst, die du hast, wenn du daran denkst, alleine zu sein.", langsam hatte sie sich erhoben und betrachtete sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild im Fenster. „Und es wäre dir egal, mit wem du zusammen bist, ich bin austauschbar, du brauchst mich nicht. Du brauchst nur irgendjemanden. Alleine das du dich nicht zu mir bekennen kannst, sagt doch schon alles."

Wieder Worte, die ihn verletzten, aber nicht, weil sie unwahr waren, sondern weil er wusste, dass sie ihn besser kannte, als es ihm recht war. Und so schwieg er.

Nun endlich drehte sie sich um und schaute dem jungen Mann ihr gegenüber in die dunklen Augen.

„Severus, du weißt, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Wir müssen etwas ändern. Aber da ich dich nicht zu ändern vermag, und es auch nicht will, bleibt nur ein Weg, und zwar dass wir getrennte Wege gehen."

Es fiel ihr schwer, die Beherrschung zu wahren.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist.", mit einem leichten Nicken gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass er es akzeptieren würde. Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen abwenden, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass dieses Gespräch so verlaufen würde. Daher habe ich dir den Trank mitgebracht, nach dem du gestern verlangt hast. Lebe wohl, Lily.", mit schnellen Schritten überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und reichte ihr eine kleine Flasche mit einer grünlich schimmernden Substanz.

„Welcher Trank, nach dem ich gefragt habe?", Lily schaute verwirrt auf die Phiole in ihrer rechten Hand und dann in Severus' Augen.

„Dieser, der dir den Schmerz nimmt, der dich vergessen lässt. Der es uns leichter macht.", langsam zog er eine zweite Flasche aus seinem Umhang und zeigte sie Lily.

„Aber ich dachte, du möchtest das nicht. Ich dachte, dass du stark genug bist, um das auch so zu überstehen." Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass Severus Snape einen Heilzaubertrank für gebrochene Herzen zu sich nehmen würde.

Hoffnung flammte in ihren Augen auf, vielleicht mussten sie es doch nicht machen, möglicherweise gab es doch noch einen anderen Ausweg für sie.

„Nein, Lily, es gibt kein Zurück. Diesmal ist es endgültig. Ich bräuchte noch etwas von dir. Deinem Trank habe ich die nötige Substanz schon zugefügt.", ohne eine Gefühlsregung erkennen zu lassen, trat er einen Schritt näher und wollte ihr in das wallende Haar greifen, als sie seine Hand ergriff.

„Was hast du dem Trank zugefügt? Es ist kein Haar, das kann ich sehen. Ich bin nicht schlecht im Zaubertränke brauen.", bestimmt blickte sie ihn an. Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier oben mit ihr im Astronomieturm stand, sah sie etwas wie Traurigkeit in seinen Augen.

„Eine Träne, dies ist am wirkungsvollsten.", gab er knapp als Antwort und wollte seine Hand aus ihrem Griff befreien. Doch sie ließ nicht locker und nahm ihm seine Flasche, nachdem sie ihre eigene im Umhang verstaut hatte, aus der Hand.

„Wenn das so ist, sollte ich dir wohl auch eine Träne schenken, die Letzte." Stolz schaute sie ihn an, seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm immer wieder leicht ins Gesicht und sie musste dem Drang widerstehen, sie zurück zu schieben. Um sich besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, ließ sie Severus' Hand los und klammerte sich fast an die Phiole.

Eine Träne, nur eine, nicht mehr, lass es nicht mehr sein, er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr sie litt. Behutsam setzte sie die Öffnung an ihren Augenwinkel und gab ihm so ihre letzte Träne für ihn. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern reichte sie ihm das Fläschchen wieder zurück, kramte ihres aus der Umhangtasche und prostete ihm zu.

„Auf dein Wohl.", mit einer fließenden Bewegung leerte sie mit nur einem Zug den kompletten Inhalt. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um das leichte Brennen, das der Trank in ihrer Kehle verursachte, zu überwinden. Als Lily sie wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass nun auch Severus seinen ausgetrunken hatte.

„Dann soll es das nun gewesen sein.", sie wollte sich zum Gehen abwenden, als nun Severus sie in ihrer Bewegung inne halten ließ.

„Der Trank wirkt erst, wenn wir uns mehr als fünf Schritte voneinander entfernt haben. Ich sollte dich noch darüber aufklären, dass du von diesem Augenblick an nicht nur die Gefühle, sondern auch die Erinnerungen verdrängst. Du wirst dich nicht mehr an unsere Nächte am See oder die Tage in den Winterferien erinnern. Du wirst nicht mehr wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, meine Hand zu halten. Und so sehr du dich auch anstrengst, alle positiven Erinnerungen von mir werden so weit in das Gedächtnis verbannt, dass du nicht mehr weißt, das sie existieren. Du wirst also auch nichts vermissen, nicht meine Berührung, nicht meine Küsse und auch nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, bei mir zu liegen.", flüsterte Severus ihr zum Abschied ins Ohr. „Nur der letzte Satz bleibt dir in Erinnerung."

„Das ist mehr, als ich wollte", entsetzt starrte Lily den dunklen Mann neben ihr an.

„Aber es ist das, was ich will, wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann will ich dich nicht vermissen müssen." Ohne eine Vorwarnung zog er die rothaarige Schönheit näher zu sich, schlang seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss. Voller Wärme, Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht, es war der Kuss eines Sterbenden, der zum letzten Mal das Leben in sich spürte.

Und Lily erwiderte ihn mit nicht weniger Gefühl als Severus. Beide wussten, dass es nun hier enden würde. Dass es kein Zurück mehr für sie gab. Nur noch die Möglichkeit, das Unvermeidliche hinaus zu zögern.

„Lass uns den Abschied nicht hier machen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ich, nachdem du gegangen bist, hier stehe und nicht weiß, wohin. Gib mir ein Ziel, egal welches.", mit dieser letzten Bitte, ließ sie Severus vor sich aus der Tür treten.

Es war ein komischer Anblick für alle, die in diesem Moment auch in der Eingangshalle waren. Severus Snape und Lily Evans dicht nebeneinander, die Treppe herunter gehend. Etwas Komisches, was keiner zu deuten vermochte, lag in der Luft. Noch seltsamer wurde es, als sich die beiden dann am Fußende der Treppe anblickten, kurz nickten und sich den Rücken zudrehten.

Als jeder zwei Schritte gelaufen war, drehte Snape sich um und sagte, mit einem fiesen Girnsen: „Vergiss nicht dein Date mit Potter."

Hätte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht und Lily in diesem Moment in die Augen geblickt, hätte man Tausende von Emotionen darin lesen können. Aber die Größten waren Wut und Enttäuschung. Es hielt nicht lange, und dann waren auch diese Gefühle einer traurigen Leere gewichen.

Keine Sekunde später machte sie sich auf, nach James Potter zu suchen.

Doch was die meisten nicht mitbekommen hatten, war der leise geflüsterte Satz, den Lily noch an Severus richten konnte, bevor er sich zu weit entfernte. Einer, der ihm von nun an im Gedächtnis hängen blieb, mit dem es nur sehr schwer zu leben war.

Er lautete: „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Severus!"

* * *

Ende 


End file.
